Fistful Of Notes: Welcome Home
by Blackened
Summary: An extended epilogue to my earlier fanfic Fistful of Notes. Ties up a few loose ends from that fic as well as introducing Ultimecia and her arising. R&R pls!
1. The Beginning

Welcome Home  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy 8 or its characters. They are the property of Square Enix. I do this for fun not profit so don't sue me but please make any criticisms if you want!  
  
Authors note: This is an extended epilogue to a previous fanfic of mine called Fistful of Notes. Since it contains characters and plot points from that fic it may help to read that first before this one to help you understand what the hell is going on. Anyway read and enjoy... either way tell me what you think of it!  
  
Seifer Almasy gazed at the young girl sat beside him in the passenger room of the Ragnarok II. She seemed so calm and composed, so unlike her father. It had been six years now and she had grown up from a young child to a pretty young teenager which Seifer had been dreading for he knew himself how teens could be.  
  
Her hair was black like her mother's but her skin bronzed by the sun like her father's. Seifer sighed deeply as Amelia Dinct continued to sleep. He regretted so much that Zell couldn't be here for his own daughter, which had showed how much had changed between them from when they were young and SeeD cadets.  
  
The six years between then and Amelia's birth had seen a strong friendship grow between them, so much so that both Zell and Jade had made Seifer Amelia's godfather and guardian in the event something happened, which it unfortunately did when Amelia was six years old and both Zell and Jade were killed during a mission. Since then Seifer had raised Amelia at Garden with Zell's Ma's help.  
  
Once again he was going to Esthar to talk to Laguna Loire, the aging president of Esthar. It surprised him that Laguna was still in charge after 35 years or so and at the age of 62 but then he was only more of a figurehead. But then it was Laguna he would have to try and convince if he wanted it destroyed and maybe this time he'll be lucky. Amelia awoke as the Ragnarok II landed which like its predecessor was dragon-like but blue which was why the SeeDs in Balamb called it by its unofficial name, Bahamut.  
  
'Are we in Esthar Uncle?' she asked, her eyes wide with excitement.  
  
'Yes we are.' Seifer replied and watched as she jumped out of her seat. 'Now you're like Zell.' He thought to himself.  
  
'Hey what's that?' he asked noticing the twin bulges on her hips under her SeeD cadet uniform.  
  
'Nothing.' Amelia said sweetly meeting his gaze.  
  
'Don't try that voice on me. Did you bring "them" with you?' he said trying to be strict.  
  
'Um yeah...' Amelia admitted.  
  
Seifer sighed 'Amelia do you want us to get kicked out of Esthar?' he said softly.  
  
'No, but I can't leave them behind. Besides I bet they couldn't kick you out!' Amelia replied.  
  
Seifer grinned 'You've been listening to Auntie Quistis too much. I'm not as young as I used to be.' He told her.  
  
'You look it to me.' Amelia said smiling.  
  
'Smooth talker! Hope it works on the security guards.' He said laughing and gently gripped her shoulder and led her out of the ship.  
  
Contrary to what Seifer had said the Esthar guards didn't seem too bothered about Amelia's weapons and let them pass through to the network of transport tubes. Seifer and Amelia got on the platform to the Presidential Residence and Amelia gasped as they sped across the city.  
  
'So what's President Loire like?' Amelia asked as they entered the residence.  
  
'Well he's getting old now but he's still okay. I don't know him too well but he's Squall's dad.' Seifer whispered.  
  
'Really?' Amelia said in awe. She knew Squall as the Headmaster of Garden, A quiet, severe man with an intense stare, who was a friend of her father's. She wondered what kind of man Laguna Loire was to be Squall's father.  
  
She found out as they entered the office and met a relaxed and amiable old man with crows-feet around his eyes and laughter lines wrinkled his face. He had a full head of long grey hair which wasn't kept tied up.  
  
'Seifer.' He said in a friendly way and then noticed Amelia.  
  
'So who's the little cutie?' he asked smiling.  
  
'Laguna, this is Amelia Dinct. Amelia, Laguna Loire.' Seifer replied gesturing with his hands whilst Amelia gave a curt nod.  
  
'Zell's daughter?! Hasn't she grown!' Laguna said excitedly.  
  
'Can we get to business Laguna, you know why I'm here right?' Seifer said briskly.  
  
Laguna looked downcast. 'Yes, yes, the Junction Machine Ellone.' He sighed. 'You already know the answer too.' He added.  
  
'Again? Odine has been dead for years now! Why hasn't it been destroyed?' Seifer replied trying to keep cool.  
  
'It's not just about Odine, if we destroy the machine Ultimecia can't find out about Ellone and the past will be erased.' Laguna replied calmly.  
  
'Exactly! If we destroy it then she can't use it to come back. Look how many lives we'd save!' Seifer retorted.  
  
'And you wouldn't have the guilt.' Laguna said softly.  
  
'That's not the point! If we keep on this path we'll just end up going around in circles! That's why Ultimecia wins! Even after you sent the others to kill her she still lives in this endless cycle!' Seifer argued.  
  
'How do you know that the world will be better if we change that?' Laguna retorted.  
  
'Anything would be better than the death of all those SeeDs! How many generations have to die?' Seifer snapped.  
  
'We don't know. Could be many, could be few. No-one knows when Ultimecia arises.' Laguna said softly.  
  
Through the argument Amelia stood listening, thinking of how she'd love to be able to use the machine to go back and see her father again, to see what he was like when he was young rather than just listen to the stories.  
  
'Amelia?' Seifer said nervously as she stood still and silent.  
  
'Hmm? Can I go see the machine?' she asked excitedly.  
  
Seifer looked worriedly at Lguna, hoping that he would say no. Seifer knew of Amelia's secret, one unknown to Amelia herself. There was a reason why she'd been kept at Garden under Seifer's watchful eye. A reason why she was never allowed to junction a Guardian Force and hence had a perfect memory.  
  
This dark reason was that she was a natural born Sorceress. So far her powers hadn't emerged but Garden didn't want her to access any external magic, for fear it would turn her against them. Seifer knew she had reason to, Garden had taken away her parents and even if she never showed or thought it, that resentment was down there waiting to build up.  
  
This was why Zell had fought against the Garden Committee and Esthar to keep his daughter, why he entrusted Seifer to look after her, so she'd grow up happy, preventing bitterness to consume her.  
  
Unfortunately Laguna couldn't resist the sweet smile and innocent eyes. 'Sure, let's go now.' He said smiling. 'Seifer this discussion is over okay?' he added sternly.  
  
Laguna led the two of them through the passageways to the lower regions of the building and came to Odine's abandoned lab.  
  
'No-one comes here much.' Laguna said explaining the unvoiced question as to the dust and untidy state of the room.  
  
'This is Junction Machine Ellone.' Laguna said pointing to a tall electronic cabinet with cables extending to the outreaches of the room, a monitor in the centre of it all showing a faint blue zig-zag trace.  
  
'How does it work?' Amelia asked staring at the dull machine with rapt attention.  
  
'Well the monitor shows the algorithm of the pattern that enables Ellone's ability. The algorithm itself is stored in one of its storage components. There's no interface so you can't use it to go back in time.' Laguna explained.  
  
Seifer was paying no attention to Laguna, he had Ellone's schematic memorised. Instead he was watching Amelia and followed her as she approached the machine and traced the dusty cabinet with her fingers.  
  
Seifer was aware of a feeling or sensation that was familiar to him. A feeling from his past that was emanating from Amelia. It all clicked into place, like a dream or inspiration as Seifer made the final connection when Amelia smiled into the monitor. He realised who he was looking at and what he had to do.  
  
Slowly so that Laguna or Amelia was unaware, he slid his hand to Amelia's hip and drew the Gun-dagger holstered there. The Gun-dagger had Zell engraved on the blade and Seifer knew the other had Jade. 'Glad to see you're with me on this buddy.' He thought to himself and then wrapping his left arm around Amelia and pulling her back he slammed the blade through the glass cover of the cabinet and cut out the Algorithm Storage drive.  
  
'Seifer! What the hell!?' Laguna yelled as the glass sprayed across the room.  
  
Seifer tucked the drive into his jacket pocket and spun round to face Laguna, clutching Amelia tightly with a manic grin on his face.  
  
'The time has come! It all starts here!' Seifer told him.  
  
'What are you talking about Seifer? Have you gone insane?' Laguna yelled.  
  
'No it's all clear to me now!' Seifer replied. 'Junction Machine Ellone will be rebuilt ready for her.' He added.  
  
'For who?' Laguna asked confused whilst Amelia stood close to Seifer calmly.  
  
'Her.' Seifer said softly glancing down.  
  
'You mean...' Laguna said softly.  
  
'Yes so you can't stop me Laguna, not if you want to preserve your sacred causality.' Seifer replied and started edging out the room holding Amelia close.  
  
'She doesn't know! She isn't ready!' Laguna snapped keeping his distance, wary of the blade.  
  
'I know but we have time.' Seifer retorted and scooped Amelia up, running. 


	2. Escape And Revelations

There was no sirens, no anxious guards waiting for them as Seifer carried a bewildered Amelia through the wide passageways of the buildings and out into the highly technological byways of Esthar, the blue glass-like walkways translucent, allowing Amelia to see the people below.  
  
'What's going on Seifer?' she asked as his running jolted her.  
  
'I'll fill you in when we get to Bahamut.' He told her through ragged breaths, his muscles aching from exertion.  
  
They got to Bahamut, its blue oily sheen a welcome sight as he clambered up into the hold and walked with Amelia to the pilot's cabin which like in the original Ragnarok was situated up a flight of stairs and then an elevating platform took you the rest of the way.  
  
'You! Fly!' Seifer growled to the pilot.  
  
'Sir!?' the pilot asked in surprise.  
  
'Do it!' Seifer barked and threw himself into the co-pilot seat.  
  
'Where to sir?' the pilot asked glancing nervously.  
  
'Timber. Drop us off and head back to Garden.' Seifer ordered.  
  
Amelia approached Seifer, standing next to him, a mix of fear and confusion clouding her face.  
  
'Why Timber Seifer? Can't we go back to Garden?' she asked.  
  
'Sorry Amelia we can't.' he said softly.  
  
'Why?' she asked.  
  
'I'll explain when we get there okay?' he replied, gently squeezing her arm.  
  
'Okay.' Amelia said smiling and moved to a seat in the back of the room.  
  
Seifer lapsed into deep thought as Bahamut flew across the ocean. Now he'd be a Knight again but this time he had a good cause rather than stupid romanticism. Just like Squall he'd protect someone he loved so that she wouldn't be hurt, even if he had to kill SeeDs to do it. This time he would chose his role rather than be led into it and this time he wouldn't fail. He promised Zell he'd look after her and he'd do that with every last breath he had but to do what he must meant he had to break a promise he made to Squall.  
  
Seifer and Amelia strolled through the woods of Timber as Bahamut flew back to Garden. Seifer wasn't sure how long he had before someone would come for them or even if they were coming at all but he didn't want to stay in Timber too long.  
  
'Where are we going?' Amelia asked idly kicking a stone along the worn path between the trees.  
  
'An old friends.' Seifer replied as they emerged from the trees and came to the train tracks of Timber.  
  
Instead of going into the town itself, Seifre led Amelia around the outskirts to a small non-descript shop.  
  
A small bell tinkled as they entered the light airy shop, the shelves stacked with an assortment of items and behind a wooden counter stood a young woman with long dark hair, her eyes covered with smoked glass goggles and she was wearing blue overalls under which was a white t-shirt and her arms were darkly tanned, that much that was visible above the thick gloves she was wearing in which she held a long blade.  
  
'Hey Nadine!' Seifer called, causing the woman to look up and drop the blade in surprise.  
  
'Seifer! What are you doing here?' the woman cried pulling the gloves off and pushing the goggles up her forehead as she leapt over the counter to greet him.  
  
Seifer grinned whilst Amelia looked on in awe. 'Old girlfriend?' she asked him innocently.  
  
Nadine burst out laughing. 'I'm a little too young for him! I'm only eighteen!' she told her.  
  
'Oh...' Amelia murmured embarrassed.  
  
'Nadine's a daughter of a friend. Amelia meet Nadine Brand, Nadine meet Amelia Dinct.' Seifer said smiling.  
  
'Dinct? As in Zell Dinct?' Nadine gasped.  
  
'Yep.' Amelia replied proudly.  
  
'I remember when Seifer brought you here showing off his new Goddaughter. Your mom and dad came too.' Nadine said excitedly.  
  
'Before you get too into your babbling, is your mom out back?' Seifer asked.  
  
'Yep.' Nadine replied and started talking excitedly with Amelia again whilst Seifer ducked under the counter and walked into the living room where a woman his age sat with her back to him reading, her hair was long and blonde and her skin pale unlike her daughters.  
  
Seifer coughed politely making her turn to him, her green eyes sparkling in recognition and her lips formed a smile.  
  
'I'm glad you're pleased to see me.' Seifer said softly.  
  
'Why wouldn't I be?' the woman said softly standing up to walk over to him.  
  
'Well it has been a while Dana.' Seifer said softly.  
  
'Well you had a child to raise, its not like you could leave her.' Dana replied. 'So where is she?' she added glancing round.  
  
'In the shop talking to Nadine.' Seifer replied.  
  
'That's good. Nadine doesn't have many friends but she's happy playing with building weapons. I guess she got that from her father.' Dana said sighing softly.  
  
'I still don't understand why you left Garden or why you're still single!' Seifer said to her after a friendly embrace.  
  
Dana looked up at him. 'SeeD isn't the life to bring a small child up in. She already lost her father before she was born I didn't want her to lose me as well. As for being single, well after losing Nida and having Nadine there wasn't really time for love.' She said softly.  
  
'And now?' Seifer asked.  
  
'Is that an offer?' Dana teased and laughed as he paled in reaction. 'It's okay I'm kidding. I have Nadine that's enough.' She told him.  
  
'Well I couldn't be with you if I wanted to. I'm a hunted man now.' Seifer said slowly.  
  
'Why?' Dana asked shocked.  
  
'I stole Junction Machine Ellone from Esthar and I have Ultimecia as a daughter.' He said slowly.  
  
Dana watched his face for any sign that this was a joke. 'You're serious? Does Amelia know about what she is, who she's to become?' she said finally.  
  
'Not yet, we need to get somewhere safe first.' Seifer replied.  
  
'Which is where I come in right?' Dana asked cynically.  
  
'Afraid so. You're the only person I can trust.' Seifer told her.  
  
Dana sighed. 'What do you need?' she asked.  
  
'A new Hyperion and a mode of transport.' He replied softly.  
  
Dana noticed the inflection in his answer. 'You mean you want Boco?' she replied slightly testily.  
  
'If you don't mind. He's the only ocean crossing chocobo in the world and I can't use a ship to get where I'm going, they'll be looking.' Seifer pleaded.  
  
'Then you'll have to beg Nadine since Boco's hers.' Dana told him.  
  
'Fine. I need to ask her for some old clothes anyway, Amelia's uniform is a dead giveaway.' Seifer replied and headed back into the shop where he could hear Nadine and Amelia chatting aimlessly.  
  
Nadine was looking at Amelia's gun-daggers with a professional eye. 'Where did you get these? The balance on these are amazing! There's nothing I could do to improve them!' she said in awe.  
  
Amelia blushed with pride 'They were my mother's.' she replied.  
  
Seifer coughed, interrupting them. 'Nadine, I need a few favours.' He said sweetly.  
  
Nadine looked up from the gun-daggers, cocking her head to give him a quizzical look.  
  
'What?' she drawled.  
  
'The thing is me and Amelia will have people on us soon so we'll need some stuff to help us get away.' Seifer explained, hoping to get some sympathy.  
  
'What stuff? Are we talking a little or a lot?' Nadine asked, not falling for Seifer's eyes.  
  
'Okay, okay. I need a new gun-blade, Amelia needs some clothes and I need to borrow Boco.' Seifer told her mumbling at the end.  
  
'Boco!?' Nadine squeaked and seemed to be caught in some inner dialogue. 'Okay but you'd better look after him or you'll be sorry!' she threatened.  
  
'I promise.' Seifer said solemnly.  
  
'I take it you need them now.' Nadine said with a theatrical flourish.  
  
'If you don't mind.' Seifer said softly.  
  
'No problem. Though the blade will take a while.' Nadine replied slipping her gloves on and turning to Amelia, said to her. 'My room's upstairs. Go up and see what clothes of mine you like, though I admit there's not much fashionable.'  
  
'That's okay I've been in uniform most of my life.' Amelia replied grinning and walked through the door Seifer had arrived through.  
  
When they were alone Seifer gave Nadine a grateful hug. 'Thanks Nadine. I'd be screwed without you.'  
  
Nadine gave him a playful push. 'Getting soft in your old age are you?' she teased.  
  
'Effect of fatherhood.' Seifer replied grinning. 'Speaking of which I'd better go check on her.' He said leaving Nadine to build a new blade.  
  
Seifer tentatively knocked on Nadine's bedroom door. 'You decent in there?' he called out to Amelia.  
  
'Yeah. You can come in if you want.' She replied slightly muffled.  
  
Seifer opened the door intrepidly and found Amelia half hidden by the wooden wardrobe door.  
  
'Found anything?' he asked.  
  
'Umm mostly denim...' Amelia murmured.  
  
'Let me guess, no skirts or dresses at all. Nadine has always been a tomboy.' Seifer said smiling.  
  
Amelia pulled out a pair of blackened jeans and a floral dyed t-shirt. 'What do you think?' she asked, holding them up against herself.  
  
'Good. No-one would ever recognise you in them.' Seifer replied playfully, teasing.  
  
'Hey!' Amelia yelled mildly hurt.  
  
'Amelia I have to tell you something.' Seifer started softly.  
  
'What?' Amelia looked up at him, concerned by the tone of his voice.  
  
'I need to explain why we have to go away.' He told her.  
  
'But I already know. It's cause you stole the Junction Machine Ellone.' Amelia said comprehension dawning.  
  
'Yes and no. It's best if you sit down.' He said to her, pointing to Nadine's bed.  
  
Amelia complied with his wishes, sitting down on the pale green bedcovers.  
  
'The truth is it's because of who you are.' Seifer told her crouching so he was level with her eyes.  
  
'Who I am? But what have I done?' Amelia asked bewildered.  
  
'Nothing. It's who you'll become. Amelia you are a Sorceress. The Sorceress.' He said softly knowing there was no way to soften the blow.  
  
Amelia's eyes widened in shock and realisation. 'I'm Ultimecia?' she breathed.  
  
'You will be.' Seifer replied rising slowly.  
  
'When I saw Junction Machine Ellone I wondered what it'd be like to see my father again. Are you telling me that will happen now?' Amelia asked thoughtfully, looking up at him.  
  
'Yes, that will happen although it won't be for a while yet and it won't seem to them to be for that reason.' Seifer admitted.  
  
'I know, they think I'm evil.' Amelia replied.  
  
'But we know you're not.' Seifer said reassuringly.  
  
'Though I guess it makes sense.' Amelia said logically.  
  
'Oh? How so?' Seifer asked confused by her lack of horror at the implications of who she was.  
  
'Well they wouldn't try to stop my plans and come to me unless I posed a threat.' She explained.  
  
'But then they kill you.' Seifer said pointing out the downside.  
  
'They don't though... I live on in Grandma Edea until I'm born again.' Amelia rationalised.  
  
'Sometimes you worry me.' Seifer teased.  
  
'It's your job to worry, my Knight.' Amelia retorted in a grand theatrical tone.  
  
Seifer raised a rhetorical eyebrow to her last comment which made her burst out laughing.  
  
'Don't forget who you are... you're still Amelia Dinct even when you take your role as Ultimecia.' Seifer warned.  
  
'I know, I know, I just have to act evil.' She replied bouncing up off the bed.  
  
'Good, I'll let you get changed.' Seifer said softly leaving the room relieved at how well she took the news but his heart was heavy as he knew what he hid from her now would be what would set her on the path to becoming Ultimecia. 


	3. Becoming

Wandering into the shop he could hear the crackle of flame and had to close his eyes as bright sparks filled his vision. The light died away and he opened his eyes to see Nadine holding up a bright red blade which faded as it cooled. It was triangular like his original Hyperion although the end had two prongs and there was a long hole along it. He grinned as he noticed that she'd copied his original gunstock which helped since he wouldn't be able to handle a gunblade without a right-angled gunstock.  
  
'Hey perfect timing!' Nadine smiled happily as she laid the gunblade down on the counter the warm metal making soft 'pinking' noises as it continued to cool and she then pushed her goggles back up into her hair.  
  
'So Amelia sorted out?' she asked as her gloves came off.  
  
'I guess so.' Seifer said softly, watching as the blade became dark and thought of how weird things had turned out.  
  
'So what do you intend to do next?' Nadine asked him sitting up on the counter.  
  
'We'll leave pretty soon, there's no sense in bringing Garden to you, your mother would probably kill me if I did that.' He told her grinning.  
  
'She never minded you or Zell.' Nadine replied.  
  
'That was different. It all was back then.' He sighed.  
  
'Anyway I suppose I'd better go see Boco...' he added in a lighter tone.  
  
Nadine dropped from the counter and led him through the back out to a small stable.  
  
She stuck two fingers into her mouth and whistled shrilly. There was a flutter of wings and a tall golden chocobo strode from out of within the stable, its head held up proud.  
  
Nadine smiled and tickled the back of his head. 'Stop showing off you!' she chuckled to the chocobo.  
  
'Wark!' Boco replied and turned to look at Seifer, tilting his head.  
  
'You're going to take Seifer here and his friend wherever they want okay?' Nadine said softly.  
  
Boco gave her a quizzical look but then nodded.  
  
'Good.' Nadine replied and handed over the reins to Seifer. 'You two get acquainted and I'll fetch your Hyperion Dos and Amelia.  
  
After Nadine wandered back into the house Seifer cautiously petted Boco. Boco nudged his shoulder playfully in reply. Seifer grinned and said softly 'I'm glad to see we'll get on alright.'  
  
A sound behind him made him turn and there was Dana carrying a bundle of cloth.  
  
'What's that?' Seifer asked surprised.  
  
'Just a few things to help you along. We both know you have a long and hard path ahead of you and you'll need a few things I'm guessing.' She told him.  
  
'But I'm already taking so much...' Seifer replied softly.  
  
'Don't worry it's just a few bits of food and some money. You helped me before and now I want to help you.' Dana told him firmly as she thrust the bundle into his arms.  
  
'I never helped you to get anything in return.' Seifer told her.  
  
Dana smiled. 'I know that, not all of us thought you were that bad... at least those of us who really knew you.' She told him softly.  
  
Seifer smiled faintly, lost for words.  
  
Nadine and Amelia then appeared, Amelia dressed in the faded black jeans and top she had picked out earlier, her twin gun-daggers holstered on her hips now visible and within easy reach. The straps of a rucksack were also visible on her shoulders.  
  
'How much did you take?' Seifer teased.  
  
'Enough!' Amelia retorted sticking her tongue out at him.  
  
Nadine handed over the now finished Hyperion Dos. 'Well I guess you're all set. Let's hope this isn't the last time we see you.' She said to him.  
  
'Don't talk like that...' Seifer said softly pulling her in for an embrace.  
  
'Be good.' He told her.  
  
'Practice what you preach!' she retorted with a grin.  
  
Seifer then gave Dana a brief hug and then helped Amelia up onto the broad back of Boco so she straddled his neck and then got up himself tying the bundle to the leather saddle and grabbed hold of the reins.  
  
'Okay let's go!' he told Boco gently tugging on the reins and Boco dug his spurs into the ground preparing to go as Nadine gave him one final stroke and they rode off away from Timber leaving the two women behind, tears slowly welling up in their eyes.  
  
They spent the rest of the day heading south across the ocean, Boco running across the surface of the water, waves flowing around his feet. By nightfall they had made it to the Centran continent and now the decrepit tower that was the Centra ruins loomed before them the broken cuboid frame around the higher reaches hidden by darkness.  
  
'What's this?' Amelia asked softly as she slid off Boco's back.  
  
'The Centra Ruins, it'll be our hotel for the night.' Seifer told her.  
  
'And then after that?' Amelia asked as she slid the rucksack off her shoulders and headed into the decayed piles of mortar that surrounded the main tower.  
  
'We go to a safe place, a place where it all begins and ends.' Seifer said softly holding Boco's reins and leading him into the central courtyard of the ruins.  
  
The night was uneventful, the soft breeze causing the flames of the campfire to dance as they lay around it in silence, deep shallow breaths and Boco's soft 'Wark!'s the only sounds that could be heard in this dead ruin.  
  
They awoke early next morning, the fire now a pile of dully glowing embers and clambered back onto Boco who duly led then across the sparse rocky ground that made up the Centran Continent and down a beach back into the ocean to the subcontinent to the south.  
  
'Where are we going?' Amelia asked as the waves sloshed around them.  
  
'You'll see.' Seifer replied softly.  
  
As they drew closer to the land Amelia spotted a tall thin building at the edge of the coast. 'A lighthouse?' she muttered to herself.  
  
'Yep, I spent a lot of my forgotten youth staring up at that in every thing I did.' Seifer told her softly.  
  
'We're going to stay at Grandma Edea's old orphanage? Isn't that where you all grew up?' Amelia asked, the small grey stone building now coming into view.  
  
'Yes we're going to stay there but we never grew up there, Garden had always been our homes. Let's just say this is where our destinies began and will eventually end.' Seifer told her urging Boco on.  
  
'What do you mean?' Amelia asked her young mind not grasping Seifer's philosophical turn of phrase.  
  
'This will be where your castle stands in the future.' Seifer told her firmly.  
  
Amelia turned round on Boco's back and looked at Seifer. 'And just the two of us will build it?' she asked meaningfully.  
  
'No, my child.' A voice called to them.  
  
'Matron!?' Seifer muttered in disbelief as Edea appeared from the doorway of the decrepit orphanage.  
  
'Grandma Edea!' Amelia called out excitedly.  
  
Boco came to a stop outside the orphanage where Amelia leapt down and ran over to hug Edea. Edea wrapped her arms around Amelia in turn, a smile playing on her lips.  
  
Seifer was slower to get down off Boco, stroking the chocobo so that it wouldn't run away from him. The woman he called Matron still looked youthful after all this time, a side effect of her possession by Amelia. He thought it ironic that he would look older yet he was technically her son. But extended youth was also a curse, the pain of watching those you love around you die of age. He knew how heartbroken she had been when Cid had passed a few years ago, how pained she was that she wouldn't be able to rejoin him any time soon. And so this is where she had disappeared to, kind of obvious really since her most precious memories belonged here.  
  
'So you know?' Seifer asked her whilst Amelia still swayed in her arms.  
  
'I know who Amelia will become, yes. I have been waiting for you both.' Edea replied breaking away from Amelia and taking her hand before leading them both into the mouldering stone building.  
  
Seifer gave up on asking exactly how Matron knew all this and followed her out the orphanage and onto the beach.  
  
'Now watch.' Edea told them both as they stood on the sand the waves crashing onto the beach before them.  
  
Then the sound of the waves changed, pulling away from the beach and swirling around furiously further out to sea. The centre of the spiral sunk down and revealed a metal spire and then a further three behind it as dark tiled roofs rose from the water. Further turrets, balconies, walkways and walls appeared with high stained glass windows only slightly marred by time and seaweed. The water flowed down the dark stone walls until the whole castle and the island it rested on came to the surface of the water, the waves returning to their normal soft motion.  
  
'What the..!?' Seifer said whistling hoarsely.  
  
'Your castle Amelia.' Edea said softly.  
  
'Wow!' Amelia said to herself staring up at the gothic building looming out at sea.  
  
Seifer still stared in disbelief.  
  
'After all you've seen and known you still cannot trust your eyes can you my boy.' Edea said to him.  
  
'But...' Seifer stuttered.  
  
'The castle has been here for a long time, waiting for its next occupant. I only knew of it myself when I became a Sorceress, that's why I came here and built the orphanage. All Sorceresses can find Hyne's Castle if they really need it or if they are powerful enough to call it. I was neither but Amelia is both.' Edea explained.  
  
It was then a huge chain came hurtling across from the island and embedded itself in the sand near their feet.  
  
'Your new home is inviting you in.' Edea told them and they all walked across to the castle.  
  
The door was as dark and foreboding as Squall had described it to him and as they entered the inside was dry and exquisitely furnished.  
  
'Where are all the monsters Squall said they had to fight?' Seifer asked aloud as they wandered the rooms and halls.  
  
'That will be up to Amelia but she won't need guards yet.' Edea said mysteriously.  
  
'Will you be staying with us Grandma Edea?' Amelia asked.  
  
'No my dear I'm afraid my time here is over. I have a few things to do before I rejoin my dear Cid. Seifer will protect you just like he did I.' Edea replied and started to leave the castle.  
  
Seifer caught up with her. 'You're really leaving? You're dying? I thought...' he said softly, tears he couldn't deny welling in his eyes.  
  
'Yes my child, we all have to die. Besides I can't bear to watch the power devour poor sweet Amelia. Only you can prevent it taking over her soul completely. Yet I also know that she can't fulfil her destiny without knowing the truth of her past.' Edea said in a sad low voice so Amelia wouldn't overhear.  
  
And so Edea faded away and time passed as befits its job description. Amelia grew, her body shooting up through puberty as her innate talents did too. At thirteen she was suddenly able to use magic without junction, the first spell of which was Cure followed by Fire, both helpful in their need to survive in the wilderness on the south Centran island. Seifer released Boco and sent him back to Nadine not long after they had settled in the castle. By the time she was sixteen Amelia was full grown, finally filling out Nadine's borrowed clothes and had a full repertoire of magic she could use at will. But she still couldn't contort time or use the other abilities Seifer had witnessed in his youth. Seifer now aged forty had decided that she was now old enough to be told the truth about the past, was now ready to face up to what was hidden within herself.  
  
'Amelia....' He called to her one night as they were both in the library, Amelia reading up on Hyne's own journals as well as other tomes related to Sorceresses whilst Seifer was reading his battered copy of his much read favourite book "The Sorceress' Knight."  
  
'Yes Seifer?' she asked looking up from her book, her long black hair trailing down her shoulders whilst her skin had become paler as she spent less time in the sun and her eyes well full of mystery.  
  
'I think it's time you knew how your mother and father died.' He said softly.  
  
Amelia's brow furrowed in bewilderment. 'But they died on a mission...'  
  
'Yes but they were killed by their own.' Seifer told her.  
  
'What!?' she sputtered in shock.  
  
'There were some SeeDs at Garden who were against you being raised in Garden, said you were too dangerous. Your father argued against them and Squall countered them by saying that they never had a problem with Rinoa.' Seifer started to explain.  
  
'Rinoa?' Amelia interrupted.  
  
'Squall's first real girlfriend. She was also a sorceress... you'll meet her later don't worry. Luckily there was no one in that group of SeeDs suicidal enough to bring up the fact that Rinoa was dead. Her murder was a very painful thing for Squall.' Seifer continued.  
  
'Is that why he is so withdrawn and stern?' Amelia asked.  
  
'I guess so, that's how he was before Rinoa. Though he was different when we were around especially Quistis.' Seifer said sighing and then continued. 'Anyway, it all seemed to have been sorted out, you were to stay and be trained as a SeeD. Then when you were six your mother and father went on a mission with a few other SeeDs. Turned out that some were from the group opposed to you and Zell seemed to sense something wrong because he made me swear to look after you if anything happened the night before they left. And a few days later we found that they had been killed in cold blood, shot in the back and left for dead behind enemy lines. We only knew the truth because one of the remaining SeeDs was loyal to us and told us what had happened... risking his life for the truth for those traitors would have killed him for doing so.' Seifer growled, closing his eyes.  
  
'Not that they got a chance to get to him... I've never seen Squall in such rage. He rounded them all up and executed in front of the whole Garden. Never knew he had it in him. He became even colder after that which is probably why you think he's so distant. Don't blame him really, the people he'd worked the hardest for had betrayed him, killed one of his closest friends... what could he believe in anymore?' Seifer finally finished.  
  
He opened his eyes to see that Amelia was gripping the table tightly and her jaw was clenched. She let out a scream of rage her hands crackling with fire, which slowly faded as her eyes darkened and a cruel smile played across her lips. 'I'll make them pay soon enough.' She whispered to herself.  
  
'I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner...' Seifer said softly.  
  
'It's okay Seifer.' Amelia replied soothingly. 'The anger has triggered further latent powers within me, an old spell Apocalypse is now mine alone... also I know how to create the guards my father and the others will battle, but what I really desire is a GF of my own.' She continued softly as Seifer listened enraptured 


	4. Death And Cycles

That was then and this was now. In the last decade Seifer had felt himself growing older yet with that age came renewed strength. Around him prowled the creatures of Amelia's creation, normal monsters infused with her powers creating the Red Giant from an Iron Giant, Catoblepas from a Behemoth, Gargantua from a Vysage, Lefty and Righty. A Torama became the Sphinxaur that guarded the main stairway. Then Trauma and Krysta two monsters from her own mind, whereas Tri-point was an amalgamation of numerous dragons. However she fulfilled her earlier wish by enslaving Tiamat, Bahamut's brother as her own GF but she let him roam free in the Clock tower, enigmatically alluding to a much stronger GF.  
  
Seifer not being particularly religious had further reason to avoid the Chapel these days since Amelia had awoken the Omega Weapon that slumbered there.  
  
Seifer was aware that Amelia's destiny was slowly coming to pass and he was having dark thoughts about his own path. He would never turn his back on his adopted daughter, especially now that Garden was turning their attentions towards her castle, now it rose into the sky and loomed under constant black clouds which mirrored Amelia's inner turmoil. He would forever be her Knight but he knew when the time came he wouldn't be there for her. They had never mentioned coming across a middle aged man in Ultimecia's castle which led him to believe that he would be dead before they came to her. Amelia's dress style had become more exotic, dark and brooding as if she was trying to wear her emotions on the outside as well as in.  
  
Four more years passed and Amelia finally began her plans, sending her mind and thoughts back in time to trigger her latent soul in Edea and starting in motion the events that would lead to the arrival of Squall and the others.  
  
In her hand she held a small silver object, the reason why the white SeeDs were laying her castle to siege. Seifer knelt beside her as she ran her hand through his short now greying hair, soothing him as the blood staining his gloves disturbed him.  
  
In her free hand she held Squall Leonhart's ring, that bearing the emblem of Griever the ultimate GF. To acquire it Seifer had to sneak back into Balamb and confront his one time friend. However Squall had been unwilling to relinquish his beloved ring, not realising what power lay within it and so Seifer had to kill him in cold blood, tearing the ring from his corpse.  
  
And now Balamb Garden were seeking revenge having been dormant for so long and they were led by a young man who Seifer knew couldn't exist at this time... surely not?  
  
The door to Amelia's chamber burst open as a figure in a black trench coat stepped into the room, brandishing a malevolent black gun-blade covered in red jagged lines and dried blood. His long brown hair streaked with blond speckled with perspiration whilst his faded black clothes were torn from battle.  
  
'You'll die Almasy!' he roared his mismatched grey and blue/green eyes flaring in anger.  
  
Seifer looked up at the figure. 'But you're dead!' he retorted in disbelief.  
  
'You wish!' the figure snarled and started running towards Seifer and Amelia.  
  
Seifer stood and drew his Hyperion Dos, dropped from Amelia's throne and squared up to the figure. 'How can you still be alive Crave?' he asked him as his cool blue eyes looked into the fiery hell of the figures.  
  
'You don't have the right to speak my name!' Crave snarled and brought his gun-blade down on Seifer who deflected it with his own.  
  
Seifer knew he was going to die, here and now at this man's hands. He had been no match for him in his youth and even with the strength he had gained in his age, the blows Crave was attacking with still surpassed him. Seifer continued to parry the blows which were getting closer and closer to hurting him every time as he wondered just exactly who Crave was and why he was here now and why he was there then.  
  
Their duel took them closer to Amelia who attacked Crave with a Firaga spell. Crave gave her a snort of contempt as the flames billowed around him without even singing his coat. He then brought his sword across and down slashing Seifer across the chest, deep red blossoming on his white top as it spread rapidly. Hyperion Dos slid from Seifer's grasp as he dropped to his knees whilst he could hear Amelia's screams behind him. He turned his head to her to utter his goodbye's and willed her to be strong as Crave pounced on him bearing him down onto his back.  
  
'Cura.' Crave whispered softly and the pain lessened although Seifer was aware that blood was seeping from the slight diminished wound.  
  
'You don't get to go that easily.' Crave snarled and drew a dagger from inside his coat stabbing frantically away at Seifer oblivious to Amelia's screams of rage and pain.  
  
Seifer felt his body slowly becoming numb and his sight faded away slowly. It was then he realised who he was looking at and grabbed Crave's shoulder tightly.  
  
'I'm sorry... I wish I hadn't had to kill him.' he uttered softly and was unable to say more as Crave viciously brought the blade down on his throat severing his neck as he spat in reply to his words.  
  
'Apology not accepted.' Crave said dryly as he rose from Seifer's corpse and turned to face the pained Amelia.  
  
'I see you can understand my pain, Ultimecia... or should I call you Amelia?' Crave sneered.  
  
Amelia replied with another blast of magic which again harmlessly passed Crave by.  
  
Crave grinned and stepped closer. 'Forget it... your powers can't hurt me. I have some Sorceress blood in me... strangely enough it's a fragment of your own power.' He told her.  
  
'Who are you?' Amelia asked stepping back and sitting on her throne.  
  
'Crave Leonhart, son of Squall Leonhart and Quistis Trepe. The man your knight here murdered and the woman he devastated. Plus I have something else of my father, something that an old love passed onto him when she was killed and somehow was passed to me. I bear the crest of my Soul Mother Rinoa Heartilly and honour her by bearing a blade in her memory. You couldn't understand what my life has been like. Sure you lost your parents too but you were born to a loving family. I was born of necessity, born to be a heartless warrior, to seek out you and Seifer Almasy and destroy by any means necessary. I loved my father, wanted to make him proud of me, wanted him to show me some kind of emotion but ever since your parents were killed he locked himself away inside. Was basically a robot... except when my mother was around but he distanced himself from her and me as you grew stronger... maybe he wanted me to be like him, stronger maybe, to prepare me for when he died so that I could avenge him and maybe put an end to you for good.' Crave told her taking a small dark orb from his pocket.  
  
Amelia leant back from him looking at the orb curiously. 'You intend to kill me with that?' she smirked.  
  
'In a way... with this I can go back to before all this started and stop it before you are born.' Crave grinned and ran a thumb over the orb so it glowed red. 'See you in hell!' he sneered and faded away before her eyes.  
  
When he had gone Amelia smiled to herself. She knew from Seifer's memories that Crave failed in his task and besides if he had succeeded she wouldn't be here now thinking this, she had no need to stop him.  
  
Outside the halls rang with yells of pain and sounds of battle as the remaining SeeDs fell to her guards. She walked slowly down to Seifer's body and knelt by him, stroking the hair on his severed head and looking into his blank blue eyes. She was hurt deeply by seeing him die, having spent so long with him, loving him like any daughter loves a father, but she smiled to herself as she knew he would live on. She dipped Squall's ring into his blood, which was drawn into the metal which glowed red briefly. Griever was now awakened, his form filled with Seifer's soul. Her beloved Knight would protect her to the end just as he promised.  
  
Seifer's body faded as she stood slipping the ring onto her finger, feeling the warmth of his loving soul against her skin as she closed her eyes sensing that her biological father and the others would be arriving in her realm soon and she'd accomplish her dreams after all these years.  
  
He came back to his own time, sprawled on his back surrounded by lumps of tortured masonry and corpses. Ultimecia's castle was just a pile of rubble and he could hear a soft voice in his head once more.  
  
'It didn't work.' the soft feminine voice told him.  
  
Crave ran a hand along his cheek and noticed his scar hadn't reappeared. 'Not the way I had hoped no...' he replied to the voice.  
  
He sat up, the folds of his coats sliding off him. 'He sent me away, I thought this was what he would have wanted.' He muttered to himself.  
  
'Maybe he would've just wanted you to try just so you'd understand that this was how things have to be. He really did love you.' The voice told him.  
  
Crave glanced at the remains of the castle. 'So she's dead huh? Lucky her, at least her torment is over. I guess it's strange really a part of her and a part of me will keep going round and round in that cycle and yet I'm the one who's left to escape it and move on.' He said softly.  
  
'But can you?' the voice asked him.  
  
Crave stood and a female figure materialised beside him, her hair pale blue and she was dressed in blue denim jeans, blue denim jacket and a purple top.  
  
'Well what is there left now? The world is in tatters after Amelia and Garden is just hollow after my father died.' Crave replied to her.  
  
'What about your mother?' the girl reminded him.  
  
'She's more hollow than I could ever be. She loved him for so long, so much, through so many things but now he's gone she can't cope with life. She can't bear to look at me anymore because I remind her so much of him.' Crave sighed.  
  
'Well we could travel the world, try and bring some hope back into it for those who are left.' The girl replied.  
  
'Kinda hard to do that when you have no hope yourself.' Crave said dryly.  
  
'For me?' the girl said softly, her blue eyes looking into his imploringly.  
  
Crave grinned. 'For you Shiva I'd do anything. So long as you're with me all the way.' He told her slipping an arm around her and drawing her in.  
  
'I promise... my dear Crave Leonhart.' She told him and kissed him softly.  
  
Crave broke away from the kiss and looked around sadly. 'So long Angelo.' He sighed.  
  
'We can get you another one.' Shiva told him smiling.  
  
Crave raised his eyebrow sarcastically. 'Are you joking!? It'd never be the same.' He told her laughing.  
  
Shiva snuggled up to him as they started walking away and Crave turned to look at the castle one more time.  
  
'So long Amelia, I guess you'll never get the chance to rest in peace like I might.' He thought sadly as he walked with Shiva to find a place on this decayed world he could truly call Home.

Authours Note: Well that's it. It's finally over. If you haven't already read Fistful of Notes and wondering what happened to Crave when he went back to stop Amelia, you'd better read it now. Anyways R&R me on what you think about my take on Ultimecia!


End file.
